


A Broken Man Under The Tree.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hope it's sad enough, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot. I dun noe how to write summaries.... Hope you like it!<br/>Levi x Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Man Under The Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Normal  
>  _Memory_
> 
> I wrote this in the spur of the moment, hope you like it~~

Morning sunshine shone through the bare window, illuminating the once dark room. Levi, humanity's strongest soldier squirmed in his bed. 

His heavy eyelids ever so slowly fluttered open. He carefully sat up and glanced about in the room. Something's different from before, it was so much more quiet.

Five days ago, Eren was still coming to his room to wake him up for morning training. That kid.....he was always so lively in the mornings, maybe too lively for an old man like Levi.

Levi made his way to the kitchen and prepared himself his breakfast, egg and bread, simple and nice. Unlike some useless brat who cooks shit for him.

Finishing his meal, Levi stood up and began his daily must-do work, cleaning. He must clean, clean every possible edges spotless. Scrub the floor clean and dust the bookshelfs, keeping his room spick and span. That idiot, he often cause more trouble instead of helping. It's so much more easier to do it alone.

Levi took a long bath, personal hygiene is also important. That kid never understands, everyday he would be covered in mud and leaves. 

Levi gracefully dressed himself in his survey corps uniform, good, this time it's not all wrinkled up.

_"Sir! Um, sir, today at 6, can you meet me under the blossom cherry tree? I, um have something to tell you." Eren scratched the back of his head, a pink blush ran across his face._

Levi looked into the mirror once more and took off walking out of his cramped room. He walked, he just walked to wherever his legs carried him to. 

Soon, he found himself standing under the big blossom trees, in the middle of the fallen cherry blossoms on the ground.

_"Oh! Captain! You're here! I didn't think you would ever come, hehe. "_

Levi stared at the fat tree trunk before him with an unreadable expression, cherry blossom petals flowing along the spring breeze.

_"Ne, Captain Levi, don't you think this tree is exquisite? It holds so much memory since thousand of years ago. I think plenty of soldiers had confessed their love under this old tree."_

Levi felt something sting his eyes, a big lump formed in his throat, suffocating him.

_"Hey, I'm not saying shit! It's true! It has seen so much more than we have. It must be getting tired of living"._

One salty drop of water hit the pink petals on the floor. One more....one more.....another one more.

_"Sir! Why don't you try touching its trunk? It's soooo rough!"_

Levi ran his minute hand across the thick fat tree trunk, feeling the roughness beneath.

He clenched his fingers into a tight fist, his nails digging into his pale flesh.

_"It's rough isn't it? Eh, what I was going to tell you? Erm, let's see...."_

Levi's strong legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees. Levi bit his lower lips and removed his palm from the old tree. He moved his hand to his face and touched his pink cheeks.

Tears? He's crying? Why? Since when? How long has it been since he'd last cried?

_"U-um, sir. No. Levi, I like you. I-I don't mean it as just any simple way, b-but in the romantic sense. Um, will you go out with me? L-Levi."_

Ah, it's Eren huh. That idiot again. He's bad at cooking, he's loud as shit, he sucks at cleaning, he's bad at everything but....he was still everything to the corporal. The way that brat smile always lighten up his world, how he always greet Levi first thing in the morning.

Without the person he loves, even the strongest person in humanity will fall, fall deeper than anybody. Even the happiest person will be nothing but an empty shell.

_"R-really? You will? Wow, I was expecting you would reject me. Hehe."_

Levi hung his head back and stared straight at the sky. Just like every human being, he let his tears run freely, let his emotions get the better of him. He felt his heart clenched in pain. He took his two palm to cover his face and screamed with all his might. He screamed and screamed and screamed.

This pain. This loss. His source of happiness. Why hadn't he realise, his life was so perfect before.

"Eren....didn't you say you wanted to see the ocean? I want to see it together with you....."

_"Don't worry, Levi! As your b-boyfriend hehe, I will cherish you! Oh and I promise I will be with you forever as long as you live!"_

_"I love you, Levi!"_


End file.
